Deals
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Set during DMC: Ragetti is shaken when Norrington joins the crew of the Pearl and Pintel wants to know why Slash and forced warning
1. Chapter 1

Giggling softly to himself, Ragetti set the crate down with the others before turning to go and collect some more of the supplies that Jack was bringing before they sailed off once more to hunt for Jones' chest and his heart.

The captain had just handed William Turner over to Jones and in keeping with his promise of ninety-nine more souls; they had gone to Tortuga to collect more sailors.

One of these new recruits turned out to be the poppet Elizabeth Swann herself and Ragetti couldn't help but tease her a bit, acting as if he held a beating heart in his hand as he walked by with a crate while Jack explained briefly the story of Davy Jones and his chest.

Turning back around however, his smile and giggle died away and were replaced with a soft whimper.

Pintel frowned when he heard the whimper, placing his hands on his hips as he walked up to stand beside Ragetti.

"Wot ar' ye whimperin' abou'?" he asked, following his gaze.

"Commodore…" Ragetti whispered softly, pointing a slender and trembling finger at the drunken former commodore who was currently swaying on his feet, turning his head to the side to spit out some bile.

Frowning, Pintel picked up one of the goats they were taking along on the trip and then looked back over at Ragetti. The young lad was trembling badly, his bright blue eye refusing to leave Norrington's face.

"Git back ta our bunk." He muttered gently. "I'll finish the res'."

"Pint?" Ragetti asked, looking down at him.

"Jus' go afore they notice!" he hissed. Nodding, Ragetti took his hand and gave it a light squeeze in thanks before boarding the ship in a hurry, taking one last glance over his shoulder at Norrington.

Shuddering as unwanted memories started to rise up, he rubbed his wrists without thinking about it, whimpering as the feeling of heavy shackles came back to him.

"'ere ye go, former commodore!" Pintel cackled, shoving the goat into Norrington's hands.

"Welcome ta the crew! An' 'un more fing…"

He grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling the slightly wasted man forward.

"I don' know wot's wrong wi' me mate Ragetti bu' I swears ta 'is God tha' if'n ye make 'im upse' loik tha' agin…I'll kill yer!"

Norrington snorted in answer, tossing his head back proudly.

"I got what I wanted from him back in Port Royal." He said simply, making Pintel frown. "Why would I go back to him now?"

"Wot do ye mean?"

But Norrington refused to answer, brushing past him as he boarded the Black Pearl.

Pintel hesitated, standing on the docks as he tried to understand what he meant by that and why Ragetti had been so terrified of the man.

"Rag's 'as go' some explainin' ta do…" he muttered, heading for the bunks.


	2. Chapter 2

He found Ragetti curled up on their bunk, making himself as small as possible by hugging his knees to his chest and pressing his face against his knees.

It reminded Pintel of how his friend was back in prison and he couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine.

Ragetti had been so pitiful and weak back then, losing himself in that cell. He never smiled while they waited for the noose and all he did was cry as he lay on their one bunk.

Then he had been taken away for the night by soldiers and when he came back, his smile was back as he held up the key to their cell.

But he was also freshly washed and clean and Pintel noted that even the filth under his nails had been cleaned away.

Pintel had asked him many times how he had gotten the key, but every time Ragetti just shook his head and began to babble on about his newfound faith in God.

Pintel was starting to think back about that key as he sat down beside Ragetti and he became worried about how he had gotten it once more.

"Rags?"

Ragetti did not move, even when Pintel rested a hand on his arm.

"Rags, look a' me."

"Don' wanna…" he mumbled.

Pausing for a moment, Pintel made sure that there was no one around before he then laid down beside Ragetti, wrapping his arms around his thin shoulders tightly.

"Please?" he asked; his voice soft and gentle now since they were alone.

Ragetti finally rolled over then, his one good eye rimmed with red and watery as he looked at Pintel sadly.

"Kin ye e'en see through all those tears, lad?" Pintel asked, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

"A liddle…"

"Rags, wot did 'e do?"

"I don' wan' ta say…"

"Does et 'ave ta do wi' 'ow ye go' the key ta our cell an' knew where there would be a boa' ready fer us?"

"Pinters…"

"Jus' tell me wot 'e did ta yer! 'e said tha' 'e took somefing from yer so wot was et!?"

Squeezing his eye shut tightly, Ragetti pressed the heels of his hands against his temples.

"Please don' make me say!" he begged, breaking down into sobs once more. "I don' wan' ta eva fink abou' tha' evil place agin! Et were loik the grave etself fer the livin'!"

Outside; the winds started to pick up and become wild, matching Ragetti's wild fears and internal terror. Everyone on deck was forced to scramble in order to keep the Pearl steady and on course and Marty was almost lost twice as the winds almost knocked him overboard.

"Shush, Rags…Ye don' 'ave ta tell me." Pintel promised, kissing his lips. "I was jus' worried is all."

"I don' wan' ta be near 'im…" Ragetti mumbled, his eye slowly starting to droop closed.

Outside; the winds died down and Jack frowned as he glared up at the sky.

"Bloody one-eyed git…" he muttered.

"I'll kill 'im if'n 'e e'en looks a' yer wrong." Pintel promised, stroking Ragetti's head. "Naow jus' git some sleep, aye?"

As Ragetti slowly drifted to sleep, Pintel frowned as he continued to stroke his head.

Sooner or later he was going to figure out what Norrington had done and God help the former commodore if Pintel did not like the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later when Norrington finally told Pintel what he did to Ragetti.

The lanky pirate had done everything to avoid the man; from taking on different tasks to just dropping everything he was doing and running away.

This behavior was starting to annoy Pintel and on several occasions Norrington found a double barreled pistol in his face followed by another threat of what would happen if he didn't leave Ragetti alone.

It was Norrington's last stunt however that made Pintel ready to kill him and so he finally told the irate pirate what had happened back at Port Royal.

…

Ragetti lost his eye again and the wooden orb rolled away, staying just out of reach as he scrambled after it madly.

"What are you doing?" Norrington demanded, snatching up the eye.

"Gi' et back!" Ragetti cried out, getting to his feet and holding out his hand. Snorting softly, Norrington held the eye over his head.

"Or what?"

A familiar sound of a gun being cocked was heard and Norrington rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder and found Pintel taking aim.

"Gi' et back afore I gi' yer a third eye!"

He relented but shot Ragetti a nasty smile as he gave it back.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Tol' me wot?" Pintel asked.

"Don'…" Ragetti pleaded.

"How your friend got the key to your cell and knew where a boat was waiting for you?"

Pintel glanced over at a miserable looking Ragetti before he then turned back to Norrington.

"No, 'e 'as no' tol' me yet." He admitted. "So why don' ye tell me?"

"No!" Ragetti pleaded.

"I would be glad to!"

Moaning softly, Ragetti sat down heavily on top of a barrel and buried his face in his hands as Norrington told Pintel about his shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Norrington noticed the lanky pirate while the crew was being led to their new temporary homes before meeting the noose. He and his partner had been allowed to change back into their regular clothes instead of being left in those ridiculous dresses and now as they were being led into their cell, Norrington noted that he was clutching onto the short one's arm tightly.

Instead of being annoyed with him however, his companion just turned his head so that his lips were just touching his ear, whispering words of comfort no doubt as the one-eyed pirate's tension lessened.

It was this behavior that drove Norrington towards them and was the main reason why he ordered Murtogg and Mullroy to collect Ragetti two weeks later and bring him into his room, ignoring the confused looks that they gave him.

…

Groaning in annoyance, Norrington closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose that night as he heard shouting and cursing coming towards his room. Apparently the scrawny pirate had some fight in him still and the only thing that stopped him was when Norrington calmly opened the door and pointed a pistol at his face.

"Stop fighting before I kill you." He ordered.

Whimpering, Ragetti stopped and Murtogg and Mullroy let him go, giving Norrington a salute before leaving to attend to their other duties.

Putting the pistol away, Norrington took the chance to look Ragetti over.

He was a scrawny little thing; it was almost impossible to believe that he was a pirate at all. The shackles on his wrists were almost too big to fit around his wrists and Norrington thought that if he tried, the pirate could easily slip through them. His build was almost like a woman's, minus the breasts and plus the manhood and Norrington was soon staring.

"Wot do yer wan'?" Ragetti asked, and Norrington snapped out of his thoughts.

"Get inside." He ordered. Ragetti hesitated, looking from the open doorway to Norrington.

"Why?"

"Just do it, pirate!" Norrington snapped.

"Me name's Ragetti." He pointed out. "No' pirate."

"It won't matter in a few days what your name is now will it?" Norrington countered nastily. "You and your friend will just be another pair of pirates swinging in the breeze."

Shuddering, Ragetti looked away, biting his lower lip.

"Just get in the bloody room before I change my mind. I just want to talk to you about something." Norrington admitted.

Eyeing him warily, Ragetti slowly stepped inside, keeping his back away from him as he looked around.

His bedroom was very large and spacious, decorated in the style that Ragetti figured all the rich types liked so much. A desk was off to one side and his bed was one of the large soft looking types, the ones where a curtain could be pulled around to give the sleeper more privacy no doubt.

There was even a newly bought bottle of wine resting on the night table beside the bed, and Ragetti found himself looking over the room several times, vaguely wishing that he could have had a better life.

"Are you and that other pirate sleeping with each other?"

The question caught him off guard and Ragetti turned around and looked at Norrington in surprise.

"Wot?"

Rolling his eyes, Norrington pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Are you and your friend lovers?" he repeated.

"Wot kind o' question is tha'?!" Ragetti demanded. "Ye feckin'…"

Norrington promptly took out his pistol again and with a whimper Ragetti backed down once more, looking down at the ground.

"Just answer the question, please."

"Wot does et matta ta ye anyway?" Ragetti asked helplessly.

"Because…I…" Norrington looked away and mumbled the rest.

"Wot?"

"I said…I need help with asking someone of they love me or not!"

"Poppet?"

"If it was a woman I wouldn't need your advice now would I?" Norrington snapped.

When Ragetti flinched he mentally cursed himself before getting up and putting the pistol away for good this time, taking out a key instead for the shackles.

"If I take those off…will you help me?" he asked.

"I don' know 'ow much 'elp I kin gi' yer." Ragetti admitted.

"There is a member of my crew that I have known for a long time; a Lieutenant Gillette. I have feelings for him and I am unsure of how I should go about seeing if he shares my feelings. I figured that maybe you could help me since you're involved with another man." He explained, having Ragetti sit on the bed as he slipped the key into the first lock.

"Wh-why don' ye jus' talk ta 'im abou' et?" Ragetti asked, keeping his gaze down.

Blinking, Norrington stopped and looked up at him as if he were mad.

"Talk?" he asked.

"Loik…ask 'im 'ow 'e feels abou' yer." Ragetti explained. "Alone wi' no 'un aroun' ta ruin et fer yer, aye?"

When he was done taking the shackles off, Norrington leaned back and looked at Ragetti curiously, considering the idea as a viable one.

"And you think that…just talking to him will work?" he asked, arching one slender eyebrow. Ragetti shrugged, looking down at the ground shyly as he rubbed life back into his wrists.

"Et wouldn' 'urt naow would et?" he asked. "Pinters asked me afore we did anyfing."

"That's different. You two are both…"

"Pirates?"

"Exactly."

"We weren' always pirates." Ragetti pointed out. "In fac' we was in the Navy fer awhile afore leavin' ta a betta career path; 'un wot doesn' whip yer fer 'avin' a bi' o' dir' on yer shoes an' the loik."

"So you thought that being a lowly pirate was better than the Navy?" he scoffed.

"We don' git whipped wi' the cat." Ragetti said with a shrug. "An' we don' punish people fer bein' wot they ar'."

Norrington looked away, a slight blush crawling into his cheeks.

"Ye love this Gillette person, aye?" Ragetti asked. "Then why bother pretendin' ta care abou' poppet so much?"

"Because that is what is expected of me…"

"Tha's why bein' a pirate is betta." Ragetti said with a nod. "Ye don' 'ave ta pretend jus' so tha' people don' talk behind yer back."

Norrington thought this bit of advice over before he then reached forward and took the bottle of red wine resting on his night table and uncorked it.

"Drink?"

…

They drank the wine together like old friends; straight from the bottle and it wasn't soon after that that the wine got to Ragetti's head and he was looking at Norrington seriously.

"Well…if'n yer wan' ta be wi' this Gillette…maybe ye need ta practice firs', aye?" he asked, giving him a lopsided smile.

Norrington looked at him in confusion then, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Bu' ye would 'ave ta gi' me somefing fer et." Ragetti added, thinking himself to be clever. "The key ta the cell an' a chance fer me an' Pinters ta git ou' o' 'ere! I aint goin' ta le' yer bugger me fer free ye know!"

"And what makes you think I want to?" Norrington asked, taking the bottle of wine and swishing the contents around to see how much was left.

Ragetti snatched the bottle away and downed the rest of it, letting the liquid spill from the corners of his mouth.

"Because ye don' wan' ta no' do et righ' when yer wi' Gillette." He said, burping softly at the end. "Righ'?" he asked.

"I suppose you're right…" Norrington admitted. "But…"

Ragetti's soft lips were pressed against his before he could finish his sentence and Norrington could do nothing but widen his eyes in shock.

The shock soon wore off and he kissed him back, moaning softly as he rested his hands on Ragetti's hips.

Smiling, Ragetti broke the kiss and looked at Norrington with lustful eyes.

"So ye agree ta me price, commodore?" he asked.

Nodding, Norrington ran his hands up the front of Ragetti's shirt, taking a firm hold of his nipples before twisting and pulling them, dragging him down into another kiss.

Yelping, Ragetti threw his head back and Norrington was soon suckling and biting down the sides of his neck, leaving bruises on his collarbone before flipping him over so that he was now lying on his back on his bed.

"Agreed." He panted, taking a firm hold of Ragetti's wrists and holding them over his head.

They made love for the rest of the night, screams of pleasure from both men ringing out into the night.

…

"And that is why your little bonnie lad over there is a whore." Norrington finished, spitting on the ground. "I didn't rape him or make him do anything he didn't want to. It was all his bloody idea!"

He then turned to a silently weeping Ragetti, his face cold and angry.

"I did as you said and he returned my love." He said. "Gillette and I made love on the Interceptor the night our true feelings came out and the next day he was dead because of your captain!" he snarled and without another a word he stormed off; leaving a stunned Pintel with a miserable Ragetti.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rags…"

"I'm sorry."

"Bu' why would ye..?"

"I'm sorry!" Ragetti suddenly wailed and without warning he got down from the barrel and tried to run for it.

Pintel caught him by his upper arm, pulling him back despite his protests.

"Lemme go!" Ragetti shouted and Pintel frowned as others soon looked in their direction and without another word he dragged him down into their sleeping quarters and shut the door.

"Pint…"

"Shu' the 'ell up!" he shouted and with a strangled sob Ragetti fell to his knees, covering his head with his arms and shutting his eyes tightly.

He was ready to be shouted at, he was ready to be beaten, and he was ready to be hated for the rest of his life but what he was not ready for was Pintel's arms around his shoulders in a comforting way.

Gasping softly, Ragetti looked up and he found Pintel standing in front of him and smiling down at him.

"Pinters?"

"Why didn' ye tell me?" he asked softly.

"I…I though'…"

"Though' wot?"

"Ye mean…ye don' fink I'm a…"

"A wot? A whore? Rags, why would I fink tha'? Yer me Rags an' nuffin' anybody says is goin' ta change tha' abou' yer!"

A weak smile crossed his lips and new tears came into his eye as he wrapped his arms around Pintel's waist, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into his stomach.

Smiling, Pintel hugged him back, stroking his head.

They stayed like that for a while; even when the door was opened and others came in to rest.


End file.
